Problematic Lycanthropes
Problematic Lycanthropes is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is sent to clear out one their Clan's dungeons of lycanthropes ahead of a meeting of senior vampires. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognised as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine vampiric clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members. Objectives *Take delivery of a letter from a fellow bloodline vampire. *Journey to the town specified in the letter. **Speak with the bloodline vampire. *Journey to and enter the dungeon identified by the bloodline vampire. **Slay the problematic wereboar and take its tusk. *Return, with the tusk, to the bloodline vampire before the time limit expires. Walkthrough After a few weeks spent as a member of the Iliac Bay's undead population, the Agent will receive a letter, delivered by a "pale, wild-eyed boy." This letter requests that the Agent meet with a fellow member of their bloodline, whom requires their immediate attendance. The Agent must therefore head to the building in the town specified and meet with their tribesman. The Tusk of a Trespasser The bloodline vampire whom contacted the Agent will reveal that the leaders of the Clan plan to meet at one of the dungeons in the region. However, "as if in mockery," a pack of lycanthropes have taken over the dungeon and must be slain. The Agent is therefore tasked with slaying all the werecreatures they can, including the leader of the pack, a wereboar. With that, the Agent is to enter the dungeon and slay all werebeasts they come across, all of which will be werewolves. Among them will be the named wereboar, who will shout when struck: "Don't make me kill you, bloodsucker. Go back and tell Bloodline that name sent you home because you didn't play nice." After slaying the named wereboar, as informed by an in-game message, the Agent must loot the tusk from its corpse, as requested by the bloodline vampire. With that, the Agent must escape the dungeon and return to the quest giver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will be allow to keep the tusk from the wereboar that they slayed having successfully completed the quest, as well as some minor boosts in reputation across a variety of factions. Interestingly, there is no change in reputation with the Agent's Clan for successfully slaying the beast, while failure will result in the Agent losing a fair amount of reputation. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Journal Trivia *This quest can in theory be given to the Agent regardless of whether they had completed The Blessing of Vampirism or not. *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "Dungeon is the one dungeon no one should ever enter. Ever." **Success: "Things are peaceful, still as a grave, in dungeon again." **Failure: "There was triumphant howling coming out of dungeon the other night." Category:Daggerfall: Vampiric Clan Quests